


Evermore

by eleanorewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, and now its seeing the light of day, its really fluffy, like a pomeranian, names changed, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorewrites/pseuds/eleanorewrites
Summary: James Wilson struggles with coming to terms with many things. His feelings for her is not one of those things.Chloe Leifsdottir has had 2 “loves” before this. He just might be the first real one.They both have plans, but, what are they?In which, friendship blows into more.Her lips tasted of peppermint and honey. I breathed in her heavenly scent as I held her close.





	1. In which, a question is asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fic for my friend, but now here it is in the light of day. or your computer screen at 5am when you should be studying for finals.
> 
>  
> 
> Entire work goes back and forth between James and Chloe's perspectives. 
> 
>  
> 
> Start with James' perspective.

I thought it was going to be just another Monday morning with school and it sucking. Then she walked a little faster to catch up with me and to talk to me.

As I walk next to her in the freezing cold, I can’t help but notice the lines that form at the end of that beautiful smile of hers. She walks and speaks with a cadence that no-one in the world has ever possessed and it is absolutely beautiful.

When she says my name I snap back into reality. She says it as though it is the most beautiful word to her. Her name and the way it formed on my tongue makes me weak to my knees.

“James, you okay?”, she says as her brow starts to furrow in concern.

“Yeah, in fact, I am amazing.”

We look at each-other and she stares at me as the sun starts to shine in her eyes. It makes the fact that her eyes are different shades more prominent, it makes her more beautiful. She bumps into me jokingly shoving me and I smile, looking ever so slightly down onto her.

Chloe turned on the sidewalk to face me. I spoke before, I think, her brain could process what was happening.

“Hey, I have a question”

“What is it?”

“Do you want to see a movie sometime this weekend?”

Her cheeks became a bright rosy colour, that looked amazing on her, as she broke out into a big smile. She happily nodded her head and turned back around and kept walking.

 


	2. In which, you see things from a different perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV

I spun around to say something to him and before I could even finish turning, his voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Hey, I have a question”

“What is it?”

“Do you want to see a movie sometime this weekend?”

I felt my face flush and mouth break out into a smile. I nodded afraid of the sound that might come out if I try to speak. 

I spun back around on my heel and walked slower than before just to be by him. As we reached the doors of the school, he picked up the pace to get in front of me and he opened the door. I smiled at him as I walked through it. 

It felt as if I was walking on air.

His smile seemed to keep me warm, despite it being 12 degrees outside. He always seemed to be smiling around me and I love that.

 

I love him.

 

This isn’t anything like before with Jake or Sam. 

 

This is real love. 

 

 

I am praying he feels the same way. 


	3. In which, a conversation is had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' POV

The day dragged on like any other Monday. The times I saw her made the day bright despite it being cloudy.

The way she speaks to make makes me want to just wrap my arms around her and hold on tight, never letting go.

I hope that she feels the same way. 

God, what if she doesn’t?  

I don’t think I could live with that.

 

I mean she said yes to the movie.

 

Oh god, what movie? 

 

I begin to look nervously around the room and Sarah catches my eye and gives me a concerned look.

 

I quickly flash an assuring smile her way hoping that she might let it go. But, she doesn’t. After the bell rings she slightly grabs my arm and makes me talk. 

 

“What’s wrong dude?”, she asked, her brow once again furrowed in concern. 

 

“Nothing. It's fine.”, I calmly replied brushing off the panic from earlier. 

“Fine I will let it go for right now. But I am gonna annoy you about it till you crack.”, she says jokingly shoving me as she walks toward us. 

She practically sprints towards Sarah and whispers something to her that causes a loud “aww” to come from Sarah. She slaps her arm jokingly and laughs, that heavenly laugh.

She then falls behind slightly to get next to me on the opposite side of Sarah.

We talk about nothing in particular.

I just bask in her presence which never fails to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, cheesy, but who cares. She then asks what I’ve been dreading.

“So what movie are we seeing?”, she asked cheerfully.

I slightly chuckled, “I actually have no idea, if I’m being honest.”

She smiled back at me and said, “Well, you have till Saturday. Just text me what is showing and we can decide together.”

I nodded and headed off to Biology waving bye to her and her sunshine smile.

I watch as Lilly catches up to her and they talk about whatever they talk about.


	4. In which, a date is made and the debate is introduced.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV

I sat in English thinking about him, when Lilly nudged me and asked what was wrong, saying that I seemed upset.

“Okay, promise you won’t tell a soul?”, I said turning on the stool to actually face her.

“What motivation would I have to tell anyone? Spill”, she said grinning at me like a kid hearing a secret.

I sigh heavily and say, “James asked me to the movies and I don’t know if its as friends or more.”, I trailed off with a sigh.

I could tell she suppressed a “aw” but she nodded her head and gave a somewhat understanding look.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and said, “Trust me you’ll find out whenever the heck you two meet. But it sure sounds like a date.”.

I spend the rest of the time with his smile on my mind as I write and have minuscule but nice conversations with Lilly and listening to her absolute awe over the letters.

After class, I leave the room and quickly walk to Sarah and tell her that James asked me out, which causes a loud “AWH” to slip from her mouth.

I laugh and slap her arm then move to be beside him.

We talk about small things and laugh.

His laugh is like music to my ears.

I then ask him about Saturday and the details, such as what the heck we are seeing. He then laughs and says he has no idea and I tell him to message me later and we will figure out.

After that, we have to split up and we smile and wave bye to each other and goodbye to his sunshine existence.

Lilly catches up to me and nudges me and looks at me and laughs.

We talk about what just happened and other small things that we usually talk about until we reach the Choir room and I feel my phone buzz signalling the fact that I have a new message.

It’s a picture from him of the “now showing” section of the theatres site.   
We finally decide on _The Grinch_ after a little bit of discussing, due to the ongoing “argument” as to what the best Grinch movie is.

The live action one obviously.

He replies to me with 3 simple words, “It’s a date”, and I lose it.

I burst out into a smile and Dani questions me and I simply reply, “it’s a date.”.

She smiles and sorta squeals, realizing what I meant.

I text Lilly, “you were right.”

She catches my eye from across the room and squeaks loudly.


	5. In which, a date is made and the debate is introduced, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' POV

We finally decided on  _The Grinch_ after a little discussing, which is appropriate due to our ongoing “argument” as to what the best Grinch movie is.

The original animated one, obviously. 

I reply, “it’s a date.” To which she replies in kind.

I sit in bio and work on what I’m supposed to but absentmindedly found myself typing her name into my presentation.

It fit so well. 

The feeling of typing it felt right. 

I felt myself mouthing her name, loving how it felt on my lips.

I stared at it intently until I am brought back to reality by the ringing of the bell to signal the end of the day.

She sat on the lines of my thoughts as I gathered my things. 

She danced through my head serenading me as I walk down the stairs.

I can’t wait until Saturday. 

I have to tell her now. I rush down the stairs and practically sprint to the band hallway.

She was there standing and chatting with Dani and Jack . 

I wait for a second and just watch her smile and laugh. 

She notices me standing there and waves me over her smile beaming. 

“Hey Enrique! What are you doing here?” she said as I walked towards her wiping my hands on my pants. 

“Uh,,, can I talk with you quickly Chloe?” I say rubbing my head getting nervous. 

She laughs shortly and smiles, “Yeah, whats up?” 

I become hyper-aware of Dani and Jack holding hands. 

“Somewhere not here?”, she furrows her brow.

“Yeah, of course”, she follows me to a practice room where we can talk and not be bugged, hopefully. 

I close the door behind her and rub my hands on my pants to hide the fact that I'm sweating profusely.

I open my mouth to speak but all that comes out is, “uhm”. 

 

I feel my cheeks flush.


	6. In which, feelings flood in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV

I find myself in a practice room sitting side by side with him. 

He looks nervous for some reason. 

He opens his mouth and just says, “uhm”. I smile and cover my mouth to stop from laughing.

I look up as I feel his hand touch mine. I look into those pretty brown eyes and I can't hold it in anymore. 

“James, I like you. A lot and it's fine if you don't feel the same way. With the movie Saturday I just can't hold it in anymore.” 

I find myself cut off by him crashing his lips to mine like waves meeting rocks on a beach.

He seemed tense at first but he eased up when I placed my hand on his face. 

I lean into him and feel his hand on my back. I become aware of what is happening and pull away. 

I look into his eyes and feel my face flush as I go back in to kiss him again. This time he pulls away as I hear squeals that sound oh so familiar. 

 

I look past him and see Dani and Jack’s shocked faces and my face immediately flushed and I hide it. He pulled me into a hug and laughed and smiled. I felt his heart pounding. 

Dani pointed to the door handle asking if she could open it. James moved slightly and opened it and they squealed again, seeing his hand in mine and me leaning against him embarrassed.

 

 


End file.
